Dragon Age: Warden's Calling
by Ph0enixFl0wer
Summary: It has been ten years since the events at Vigil's Keep. Now a Queen, Maria has put her past behind her, living happily with her husband Alistair. Time catches up, however, forcing her to choose between her life as a Queen or that of a Warrior. She soon realizes neither are what they seem. The reality of it all will fracture her mind, and shatter her beliefs to their very core.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Old Threat

 _The area around her expressed a gloomy feel. No vibrant colors existed here. Only the distinct palette of brown, green, and black making up the deep roads. Walls made of rock carved a single narrow walkway in front of her which seemed to go on for an eternity. Most would flee the wretched place, but to her, it felt like home._

 _"Return to us," a slithering voice called. With it, twisted music rang, begging for her presence. She could not help but follow the sound, letting it guide her every move._

 _Minutes passed and somehow she had managed to reach an opening. The walkway became smaller, as it lead out onto an edge. Maria moved toward it, still tranced by the sweet enthralling sound. Her movements were steady, deathlike until she reached the edge. Dust and rocks flung over the plateau, and as she looked down below it revealed a maze of roadways._

 _Waves of darkspawn stood, glaring up at her. Creatures with gray tainted skin from the blight. Their heads appeared aged and veins of black weaved an intricate web around their bodies. They were shaped like humans, elves, or dwarves depending on what broodmother gave birth to them. And they held weapons and armor like any other race. Together they were an army ready for war._

 _And like she had recognized them, they, in turn, had recognized her. There were so many of them. More than a horde, droves of them which went well beyond into the tunnels where she could not see. At one time she was their enemy, yet none of them bothered to draw weapons or to even move. Instead, they asked her to join them. Their voices called out to her, yearned for her to become a mother. She nodded in agreement and as she walked over the edge, she fell. But before she could join them, blackness swept over her._

Maria's eyes opened, her chest collapsing and rising hard in an attempt to keep up with her hard breaths. Heat soaked at her body, causing her gown and blanket to become stuck to her. It almost felt like she had been out running for hours in the midst of a hot sunny day.

Grabbing at the fine white and green silk, she tossed it aside. Cold air pressed against her skin. In an attempt to calm herself she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, trying to focus on happier thoughts, rather than the nightmare. Her breathing steadied, and slowly her body felt cooler.

Once she had relaxed, she opened her eyes once more and gazed around the Denerim royal chambers. The mirror which stood on top of the desk was the only thing she could see against the shadows of the room. The moonlight from above cast itself onto it, providing a nice ray of light.

Turning her head she expected to see her husband, Alistair. Instead, the bed laid empty of him. Her forehead deepened. "Did he have the dream too?"

She shook her head at calling it that. She knew it wasn't a dream. It was far worse, a calling. And now it haunted her. In the back of her mind, she knew that according to Grey Warden tradition, it would almost be time for her to go to the deep roads. There she would wander alone until either the blight drove her to death or until the darkspawn took her. One last battle before it all ended. A battle she did not want to wage.

Maria moved the cover off of her and sat up on the bed. Her bare feet felt soft against the fine golden and green silk rug beneath her. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed for a match that laid atop it and lit one of her favorite candles. She inhaled slightly, taking in the sweet lavender aroma. It relaxed her, and she took a seat on the chair as she prepared to groom herself.

It couldn't be ignored any longer. The threat had grown too big. Yet, there was always an excuse not to go. Not to worry.

She reached for the large square comb that laid next to the mirror. Once in hand, she brushed the long blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She had let it grow and now it was only a few inches away from her waist. It did not separate easily and she found herself pushing on the brush forcing it to smooth her hair.

At one stride the brush got caught. She jerked on it harder and harder until it felt like her hair would pull away from her scalp. "Dammit," she yelled, as the hair finally gave, parts of it tearing into the fine hairs of the comb. Slamming the comb down, she let out a hollow giggle. "Look at me now," she said, staring into the mirror. With her hair back she could see her high cheekbones, which smoothed out her lightly tanned face. Soft blue eyes gazed back at her. They were not her own.

"Most people only see the Queen now," she mumbled. Most people did forget who she truly was. All of her past triumphs now masked away behind the makeup and perfume.

She sat there twirling her hair in loops. How long would they wait? Her own reflection seemed to mock her, tugging at her to come to the same conclusion it already had. "Yes, I know."

She pulled back her gown. Opening one of the drawers, she brought out a strap with a sheath. Wrapping it around her thigh, she tugged until it felt tight against her skin. Satisfied with it, she found the dagger underneath the desk, grabbed it and sheathed it before pulling the gown back over.

Now she just had to find Alistair. She went over to the door, opened it and took note of the guard who stood there guarding the chambers. He wore brass like armor, which covered him from head to toe minus the helmet. And of course on the chest plate was the white and green of Denerim's colors, along with the three white diamonds and the green sun.

"Good morning, Eames."

"Good morning milady," he replied, bowing at the waist. Rising back up, he added, "Do you require my assistance?"

"Actually, I was hoping to know if you had seen my husband?" He had always acted oddly around her and tonight was no different. Always jumping to see if she needed help, or if she had some task for him to carry out. She supposed he meant well, but with a closely shaven head and dark brown eyes, she almost wondered. There had been talk about traitors in the castle after all, and his looks and attitude did him no favors. It was almost like he was trying too hard.

Eames looked down the hall before them. "Went that way, oh bout a few hours ago. Said he was having bad dreams, he did."

Maria's heart sank at hearing those words. So he did hear the calling. He always hid it from her. Or at least he tried. She knew it was to keep her safe, but he could be so stubborn at times that she wanted to beat the truth out of him.

"Could you have Aienna prepare my things? Not my Queenly stuff, but my armor and weapons."

The expression on his face turned to shock."I suppose... I...I...I could. Any particular reason milady?" he stumbled, nervous and scratching at his face. "I just mean. Well, is there something amiss? Those things were put away for good reason you know? I mean your husband he..." at the look, she gave him he dropped it. He could tell there was no winning in this conversation.

"Trust me, if I felt or knew of any danger, you'd be the first to know."

Eames reached out and held her shoulder. She paused and stared at the hand. "Milady, with all due respect. You are the kindest Queen I have ever had the pleasure of serving. You make it a point to remember our names. Please. If there is anything you need, you only need but ask."

She stared at him. "I believe I asked to have Aienna prepare my things? Unless I'm mistaken?"

At that, he knew his defeat, as he bowed again in silence, before rushing off toward Aienna's room.

She watched him and felt a small pinch of pain working in her stomach. "I really am sorry," she whispered, holding her amulet, around her heart. She stared at the white griffon for a while. The trademark for who she was. "I am sorry for everything I must do."

The amulet fell against her as she went down the opposite way of Eames at a steady even stride. Her bare feet were cold against the tiled floors and that cold matched what was inside of her. The dark secret that she held within herself. One she did not even tell Alistair. And she knew if anyone found out, a war would find itself in Ferelden once more. A war she knew, they could not win.

In reality too much was happening too fast. She had been foolish in thinking she had time. But it felt like she had just gotten used to her duties as a Queen, and the life that came with it. Now she would have to live with the reality the world was throwing at her. Time was not on her side.

At the armory door, she pushed her hand against it. The heavy door creaked and squealed as she slowly opened it and went inside.

Torchlights created shadows of the armor and weapons that hung on various stands and racks littered throughout the room. And despite the warm glow, there was a coolness in the air here. Grabbing the door with her hand, she shut the door behind her, before slumping back against it. "Oh, Alistair. What have we done?"

After thinking about what to do or even say to Alistair, she lifted herself off of the door and walked to the middle of the room. In a hurry, she unwrapped her robe, as it fell to the floor. Then she tugged at the sheath's strap undoing it. Once it was undone she brought it up unsheathed the dagger and gazed at it. It was funny how one simple thing could speak of the distrust she felt and the events that lead her to be that way.

She pictured herself dying. Giving into the cold hard world. Alistair no doubt would be distraught by her death, and that would cause the nation to break. But she had grown very tired. A life full of war, betrayal, and politics. She had enough. Yet, suicide wasn't the answer. The nation would not just break, it would crumble.

A sudden knock alerted her to the door. "Yes," she yelled. The harsh tone of her voice made her flinch.

"I-it is just me milady," came Aienna's soft mouse-like voice.

"You can enter." The tone did not sit well with her, and she tried pushing away the negative thoughts. After all, Aienna had not done this to her. Nobody had. Except maybe herself.

The noise of Aienna opening the door slowly filled the silent room. A passive girl by nature, Maria always liked having her around as she was a good contrast to herself. As she stepped into the room, Maria noticed her brown ponytail hung over her shoulder and the pointy ears that marked her as an elf.

"Bad time mam?" She said rather bluntly.

"No, Aienna. I don't think there will ever be a good time. Not for this." She sat down on the bench, the weight of her body threatening to set her off balance.

Aienna's eyes sagged. She hated seeing her like this, and Maria, in turn, hated having her worry.

"Come Aienna," she motioned with her hand.

Aienna sauntered toward her, holding Maria's belongings in her hands. "Where would you like them?"

Maria signaled to the spot next to her. She watched Aienna place them there. With the items in arms reach, she pressed her hand over them, shifting through the armor and weapons. Aienna had brought everything she needed.

"Thank you, Aienna. If you would not mind helping me put them on?"

Aienna gave a courteous bow, "of course milady."

Maria shook her head. "Aienna how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to bow like that when it's only the two of us. Nor do you have to use the noble title. I'm just like you, no better, okay?"

Aienna stood straight, rising about as quickly as she had fallen. "Of course, sorry," she smiled innocently.

Maria returned the smile and reached for the leather chest piece. It's purple and brown colors danced along the flames, attempting to cast shadows upon it. With one quick motion, she glided the piece over her until it fit comfortably over her torso. Next, she slipped on leggings of similar color, and a dark pair of boots.

"There now if you could attach the sheaths for my weapons and do up my back."

Aienna wasted no time, in seconds Maria could feel her hands gripping on the armor. She was soft, but her hands always held firm when it came to working.

"There," she said.

Maria turned around to watch the slim girl back away from her. She checked both blades, first unleashing Starfang. The bright blue blade had an even darker tone in the shape of veins, almost as if the blade itself was alive. Next, she looked at the red dagger. Both were sharp and still in one piece.

"It seems Alistair kept his promise to me." She let out a sigh, wishing there was another way.

"Maria?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Aienna slumped down at that. Maria started for the door when a sudden bout of crying caught her attention.

"Aienna?" She turned to see the woman on the floor he legs bent toward each other, head face down into her eyes. "Aienna, what is wrong?"

Her head lifted. "I am sorry," she started brushing away the tears with her arm. "It's just I've never seen you so disturbed. And before you say you're not, pardon me for speaking to you this way, but you have never asked for those things. You have never raised your voice to me even once in eight years. I wish you would just..." her voice trailed off.

Maria froze. She had not realized the pain her unease was causing her servant. No, her friend. Even after all these years, it was hard. "Please Aienna-"

Aienna nodded as she rushed to her feet. "As you command. I'll do whatever, whenever. You don't have to tell me...twice," she said, but the last part came out weak.

Maria smiled. "I know. I must do this alone, however."

Aienna said nothing more, only passing her and going for the door in silence. Maria went to follow but stopped as Aienna stood still and turned to face her. "I only hope someday, you can trust me enough," she said in a low whimper.

Shocked at her words, Maria stood there, as Aienna disappeared into the hallway. She had never meant to hurt the woman and she was sure she didn't mean to hurt her. But it wasn't a matter of trust. There was no way she could even begin to explain everything she knew or everything she felt. Besides even if she could Aienna would not look at her the same way. In the normal world, she would be seen as a monster.

She let out a sigh, none of that mattered now. For now, she just needed to find Alistair and hope the calling had not grabbed hold of him. If it did, he would have traveled to the deep roads and if that was the case, she knew chances of finding him were weak at best.

Determined she went down the hallway, her figure going in and out of the lights stationed around the castle. She took a right, passing by some guards patrolling the area. They seemed surprised at her attire. One spoke up to inquire about it, but when she passed them clearly in a hurry, they did not bother to press the matter.

After many twists and turns and even going down some stairs, she finally arrived at the exit of the castle and motioned for one of the men. "Jaharl, right?"

"Yes, milady?" he asked, giving a salute.

"Have you seen the King?"

He pointed out toward the courtyard. "Ah, yes. He went out with some of the guardsmen. Said he could not sleep and wanted to get some fresh air. Something about, patrolling with the men doing him some good."

She relaxed, her whole body shifting to a more normal state. "Thank goodness," she said. Her eyes gleamed down toward the steps leading to the courtyard. Forgetting she was in the middle of a conversation, she went to leave.

Yet, before she went too far the guard faked a cough. "Ahh sorry, Jaharl. Thank you. This news puts my mind at ease," she said, grasping his shoulder.

"Not a problem, but is something wrong?"

She did not answer him, instead turning and heading out into the cool moonlit night. Everything was wrong, how could it not be? Yet, to the world, all seemed okay. If only they knew what she did. As her mind kept racing for a better answer, she just kept on walking, following the path the guards normally took. For now, she needed to find Alistair. After that, she could worry about the rest.

 **Author's Note**

 **If you have gotten this far, then I appreciate you taking the time to read this and I hope you have enjoyed the little adventure in this Chapter. As it stands right now I will release two chapters per week one in the first half and one in the second. If you have enjoyed the story and my writing, it would be super awesome if you could take a look at my page. You don't have to donate, but there you can find information about my personal project. And if you would like to help with that dream, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You can find links for that on my profile page. Thank you all, so much.**

 **~Renee. J. Branson**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discussion

Even at this early hour, the Denerim Market was bustling with activity. People were busy exchanging goods, going on walks, or going about some other kind of business. All the noise congested into a single funnel which made it impossible for her to make out anything. In truth, it was enough to cause a small pain to form in the front of her head. So many people lived in Denerim or traveled far just to see what the city had to offer. That was one thing she had not gotten used to.

Thankfully, nobody had noticed her yet. So instead of walking out into the middle, she snuck along the outskirts of the light being produced from the array of torches.

Alistair was nowhere to be found, but she did notice Kyle, the Sergeant of the guards. His long rigid anvil like face, kept watch, as he stood with his hands folded behind his back. He appeared to be annoyed or cautious as if expecting something to happen. Unless it already had.

And then an idea came to her.

Maria moved out of the shadows into open view. As she slid through the crowd, the man caught sight of her and the look of trouble on his face now turned to dread. His whole body went limp, waiting for her disapproval. But like any soldier, he straightened himself with a sense of haste, and let the Denerim hierarchy on his breastplate show proudly in the cool night.

"Ahh, milady. I have to say it's quite a surprise to see you at this hour. Especially, in such…." he left off, his face lost in confusion.

"Relax Kyle. Nothing is wrong, I only need your assistance with something."

"Oh?" He turned his head to eye her.

"My Husband. Something has come up. I need him to talk to him and now."

He coughed. "With all due respect milady. You don't need swords or armor to talk to your husband…" he paused. "Well… You might with that one," he smirked, causing her to do the same. "But I digress. My point is, unlike most, I remember who you are. Hero of Ferelden. But you had given up that life if I remember right. Why I have not seen you in armor for nine years."

She sighed. "Your memory is a little off my old friend. It has been eight years actually." His eyes went wide, and he took a step back. "Please, I just need to see him. I don't want to talk about the whys."

"Talk about what?"

Her eyes lowered. She was getting a little frustrated, and he could clearly tell. "As you wish milady. Sorry, I brought it up, but might I say the stress is no good for your complexion."

Maria said nothing as the man gave a bow. Understanding that man was hard. Often she pictured him and her husband born on the same day, in the same place. As childish as they both could be. Though it did not matter as she found herself getting lost in other thoughts. After a brief moment, she walked up against a building hiding into the up against it, she watched as Kyle conversed with one of his men, and before long the soldier took off toward a different part of the district.

After he had finished his conversation, he made his way toward her. "So you've grown tired of being a Queen? I have to say you always looked quite nice."

Her heart burned, as she closed her eyes in regret. "No. If I had it my way. I would forget about my past. Take it all away, in a heartbeat. I would have let someone else taken that journey. Let someone else, slay that archdemon. Maybe then…" she hesitated. "But it seems the past catches up with all of us."

"I don't know much about your past. It has always been a subject you've shied away from. Nor Do I know the troubles you faced then and now. But from what I can see, things have changed for the better. Thanks to you and the King." He winked at her. "But between the both of us I know who is really responsible for that."

The man busted out laughing. "You know, it just occurred to me. Maybe you should stop in sometime when I'm training the men. I would love to see their faces, when their lovely Queen, a woman kicks their royal arsses into the dirt. That would teach them something for sure."

She smiled back, "what lesson? To never let your guard down, lest a woman beat you?" It would be something to see for sure. But, she had no time. Right now there was too much to do. "I will think about it. And if the Maker favors it, perhaps I will."

"Good, good." As he let out a long breath he leaned up against the wall next to her. He had gotten pretty close with her, especially after she had returned. Sometimes she had wondered if Alistair had made the man promise to look after her.

"I think he has arrived."

Her eye's followed his until she could see her husband. His flat blond hair spiked up slightly at the end, showed the true volume of his hair. And like she had predicted he wore his massive armor, the one King Cailan had used before him. How anyone could wear it, she didn't know, but the gold shined even in the darkest of nights. A personal favorite of his, and something she knew he would never abandon.

Relief filled her as she ran past the Sergeant, and when Alistair had seen her he opened his arms toward her. At his expression, she did the same leaping into his embrace.

"Good morning my love," he said as he spun her around in his arms. Being that close to him made her realize how grateful she was that he did not disappear. Even the smell of him was nice, despite the fact that he smelled a little of sweat.

"You stink," she teased at him.

"Hey, you hurt my manly pride like that. Besides we can't all smell as nice as you." He emphasized his words, leaning in to sniff her. "Is that lavender?"

It was great that they could tease like that. However, it also made the realization of what was going on that much dire. She had hoped to keep her composure, especially around him. Especially now. But she felt herself breaking and then she started to cry.

In response, he began to rub her back. He would start at the top and then work his way down her spine repeatedly. "There, there it's okay. I know, I know," he said between hushed whispers.

"We need to talk about it." She parted from his hug and they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Well… If this is about what I had done to the chef last week. I have to say you get upset easily. I've already sent an apology along with the ingredients for a new cake. Our anniversary will go on. And I can't wait to show you what I have planned for this year." He smiled at her, his grin so innocent, and happy. So happy it tore at her heart.

"Alistair…" she started. She had forgotten about their anniversary in light of new events. That only made things worse.

"I…" she wanted to speak but she could not find the words. They were stuck inside her..

He must have noticed her predicament for he grabbed her hand in his and suggested with a quick motion that they go for a stroll. "Wait here, we will be safe in our own city," he told the guards making sure they would not follow. And as he did, she couldn't help but remember the old times as the two walked like young lovers out on their first real date. For a while, he had asked about how she was doing and then followed about the current state of the Kingdom. She had told him briefly about her unease but mentioned that all was well so far.

But once they had found a secluded spot, he stopped her. The area here was quiet and only a few torches kept the space lit, and as far as she could tell, there was not a soul around. And then she noticed his face turned grim "The answer is no. I won't let you."

From the sudden shift in conversation, it took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. But before she could speak up he continued, "I can plainly see that you are wearing your armor. I may not know exactly why, but I won't let you go. Whatever it is, we have an army, plenty of money and men of not so honorable nature if that is what you need."

"Alistair… The Calling…. It came again. As I know it did for you."

He put his hand over his forehead. He almost appeared ashamed that she had found out about it. "Is that what has you so worried? What do you plan to do then? Scare it to death with your weapons?"

He started to chuckle, but she did not find any of it funny. "Husband… I accepted their offer this time. I was there, I saw them and when they asked, I jumped off. I almost become one of them. Almost went mad…"

The mood shifted and worry crossed his face. He embraced her, holding on to her as if she was the meaning to his life and he felt that he might lose that now. "Well then what can I say? I'm sorry, I didn't know. Gosh I feel like…Look, if it's getting worse we will just double our efforts to find a cure. You don't have to go anywhere. There are plenty of Grey Wardens who would help with this."

"But what of the evidence left behind by Fiona? We know the sickness is no longer within her. We have a lead."

"Then let someone else chase it," he growled. "Or if it makes you feel better I can go. The people will not think much if their King goes away for a bit. But if you leave…"

She knew he was not mad. Rather he feared losing her. Losing what he considered to be the only great thing that happened in his life. She cupped her arms and held his face. She could feel the small bumps of his shaven face, as she moved her fingers across them."You know it has to be me."

He shook his head. "But who will rule the Kingdom? I can't. Surely, these past eight years have shown you that. The people need their Queen."

She shook her head. "You really need to give yourself more credit. The people adore you. Besides if I stay, I will only put those around me at risk."

"Then I will go with you. It will be like old times. We can go off to see the archdemon together. Besides if it has gotten that far for you, surely I'm not far behind."

She shook her head, as the tears came back. "You didn't kill the archdemon. You know how it works. In reality I was suppose to die that day. But…" she paused bringing her arms down around his neck. "No. It would be dangerous for you to travel with me. I could... kill you."

"That is absurd," he started with a laugh. "You would never hurt me. We love each other too much. That will always be enough to see us through anything."

"And what about Bozo? They say dogs are the loyalest of creatures. Yet, he had tried to kill me. Remember that night in the bed chambers? He had charged straight at me, bit me in the arm and forced me to the ground… If it wasn't for you..." She remembered how he had to thrust his fists into the animal to get it off. She was in tears as he was screaming for the animal to let go. If he had acted any slower, the dog would have bit her throat, killing her.

He let out a sigh, grabbed her arms and lowered them. The area fell completely silent, as he pursed his lips together. In a heartbeat his hands tightened around her back and he began to sob, obviously trying to fight the pain. "I can't believe you want me to let you go. Not again. Everytime you leave I worry about you, and after eight years. Well I thought you would never leave my side again."

The comments stabbed at her heart as she leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry. You know if there was another way, I would take it. I don't want to leave your side. But this thing is killing me. And if I don't do something soon-"

"I know. I only worry about you. I mean I could lose you out there forever you know? Never knowing what happened to my beautiful wife."

With that she let go of him a little, as the two stared at each other. Caught in each others stare like they had so many times before. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back anymore, the emotions were too high. She came in to kiss him, and he held onto her. Both of them tranced into a passion that she knew neither wanted to let go off. Gently, he took hold of her and put her to the ground. He let her on top of him, as she felt his hands run across the form of her body. Her heart kept racing louder and louder, until she thought it would burst.

"I cannot force you to stay, for I promised you that much. But I'm not gonna let you leave. Not without letting you know how I feel about it."

The two of them remained there for quite some time. Neither spoke of what she wanted to do. And apart of her felt guilty about it all. "If only we weren't wearing this armor," he finally spoke.

"It's probably for the best. I should get going after all."

He went to say something, but she covered his mouth with her finger. "I know. But you know, I have to do this. You also know I won't let it go until I do. The Grey Warden trials shouldn't be a death sentence. It needs fixed." She rolled off of him and both stared up at the sky.

Slowly, Alistair got back to his feet. He seemed more composed now, as he extended a hand down to her. She took it and in one pull, he lifted her up. "Before you leave. Make sure to visit Bozo's grave."

"I will." Yet, her dog's grave was not something she really wanted to face. It had been horrible the way he had died. Nobody, not even an animal deserved that.

"Good, I will meet you there. There is something I must first do." That struck her as odd, as she wondered what was more important than visiting the dog's grave before she left. Was he trying to stall?

"Just don't take too long,"

With another nod, he walked away from her, his stride stolen by their broken hearts. Hurt and lost, she peered up toward the moon in desperation. In a way she hoped it would have answers for her. The world was challenging her again. To force her hand after she had thought she would be happy. After she had given her life for others so many times. It was all starting again and she couldn't why life couldn't just let her be.

What she didn't know is exactly how she should respond. A cold breeze passed by as she gathered her arms around herself. It would be a long time before she came home. It was this feeling that she would need to get used to if she was to survive. That cold iciness that lived deep down in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Along Narrow Lines**

The time at the burial site had been hard. She hated seeing him like that, remembering how he had tried to kill her. It had happened suddenly, one moment he was fine and then he started to growl. She had turned to see what was wrong when he had leaped on top of her, forcing her to the ground. She couldn't help but remember how cold the floor felt, as she tried to push him away, as his warm breath tried to get closer and closer to her neck.

Maria pushed those thoughts aside. She preferred remembering who he had been before the taint took him. Not dwell on that moment, that she knew wasn't him.

And there is where Alistair cornered her and they had said their final goodbyes. It was hard seeing him watch her leave, and she knew it had to be worse for him. Now she just walked, closer and closer to the gates.

He had even given her a gift for the road. It was a surprise, and he admitted that it was what had taken some of his time, for he had made a bag for her and in it, he stashed a few days worth of supplies. She was thankful for that. For she knew it would save her from having to stop at the market herself. It was sweet of him, considering how he felt about the whole ordeal. In truth the whole time he had been gone, she wondered if he was trying to find a way to stop her.

And now she stood in the gateway peering out into the wide open field before her. Out beyond it was mostly grass, with just a few buildings and farms scattered about. As for the road, it only lead one way, and she felt that narrowness in her heart. A one-way trip. All her worries realized. Yet, she needed to firm her emotions, her feelings. It was likely she would never return and she needed to face that. However, she could not.

With all that in mind, she steadied her pack along her back and took her first step. After each step, it had gradually become easier for her to keep going, but the pain still lingered inside her heart. It tugged at her, trying to bring her to the ground the further she had gone. Yet the sun was out, brightening up the dull dirt road, but it could not warm the inner cold inside her.

Slowly, that pain melted away.

For it didn't take long before she realized that someone was following her. She had been slightly suspicious at the gate, but now things had gotten clearer. It was the way he carried himself, always making sure to be an exact distance away from her, no matter what pace she had set. And he was not alone. Another man just made a misstep, as he tried to weave in and out between the building behind her to the stack of hay left out for the horses. She had shifted her speed and then reverted almost in an instant. It was then, he took a step too fast, and she saw him. At least two.

She had hoped her disappearance wouldn't be noticed. Someone had to have tipped someone off. Someone who wanted her dead. Yet, how would they have known so soon? Something wasn't right.

Yet, it didn't matter. Up ahead she saw the road open up to three different ways. All around it abandoned buildings from the blight stood in a cluttered mess. If she had to guess, that is where the ambush would take place.

She gave a soft sigh. One, two. As she came around one side of the building she drew Starfang, the hue of the icy blue shattered against the rays of the sun. Beside of her, a man grinned, as he came out behind the building sword in hand. She blocked the first blow easily, as he tried to end her quickly with an overhead swing.

Now she grinned. "And who are you?" she asked.

"Someone has put a hefty bounty on your head, my dear Queen. We aim to collect." Despite the cool nature of his tone, she noticed a bit of uncertainty in his eye when he saw her blade. Yet, it was his eyes looking past her that gave her the next clue.

"Then you have made a grave mistake my friend." She backed off, as she drew her dagger, then spun around to block another swing, from a man who tried to sneak up on her. Catching the guy off guard, she slammed the heel of her boot into the guy's knee. He screamed in pain as she heard a bone snap and the leg gave way as he went under. As she debated finishing him off, an arrow brushed by her face, ricocheting off the building beside her instead.

An archer. On instinct, she took a few quick strides back away from both of the men and found cover from the archer next to the building. She only had a direction and no doubt, he had already moved to take aim for his next shot. She had to find him, but these two were not going to make that easy.

"Man," the one with the broken leg screamed. "I think this is stupid," he started biting his tongue, "she broke my damn leg."

"Don't worry. We are gonna break more than her leg." He charged at her screaming, sword hand held high. "Die, wench," but before the sword could make contact she was gone. It happened so fast the man was dazed looking around for his target. "Where, where she go?"

Before either had any chance to react or try to find her she retreated into the inside of the building closest to her. Once she felt safe, she watched him from outside the window. " Did you see her man? I mean she had to have gone somewhere?"

"Been too busy with my damn leg. Did Rangel see her?" Rangel must have been the archer. "Hey man, you see this woman anywhere. Did she just vanish?"

"I thought you had her? She seemed defenseless toward your blow?" After a few minutes, another figure holding a bow walked over to the other two. "Man you alright? This doesn't pay good enough," he pointed toward the man's broken leg.

"Forgot about me, we need to get her! Killing her will set us up for life. And she's all alone."

"If she's gone man, we should just leave. We can always try again later."

Without warning, she let her cloak vanish, leaped over the window, and rushed the three men now huddled together. There was a moment of confusion as the injured one pointed in her direction. "There!" he finally managed.

The archer turned, noticed her and knocked an arrow. It was too late, for as soon as she saw it, she threw the dagger, and before he could get his bow up, it hit him right between his eyes. His face held the shocked expression, as his body went limp and he fell to the ground lifeless.

The other two just stood there shocked. "How?..."

She ignored the question. "Now I suggest you think very hard about what you do next. I hate killing, but you are leaving me little option. You have one dead and another wounded." Her breathing was heavy, as she could feel the wind knocked out of her as she struggled to get enough air. "Leave me alone, and you may keep your lives. Continue this charade and I will kill you both. Do you understand?"

They only nodded, as the one helped the other to his feet. Without saying any direct word to her, they started to leave, though they both kept an eye on her, neither trusting she would keep her word. It took some time, but finally, they were no longer in sight.

And suddenly, she collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. She had grown way too lax as a Queen and that little bit had been more than she had done in eight years. That would need to change and it would need to do so very quickly.

Perhaps what was more troubling however was who they were. Clearly not assassins from the Crows or any other organization. They would have noticed her, even with her cloaking ability. They were just bandits. Stupid bandits looking for an easy job, which meant one of two things. Either their employer didn't know her, or what she felt was more likely, that this was a test and something bigger, much bigger was coming her way.

That notion got her back up. She peered around her but seemed to be alone. Despite how good being alone was, she missed something. The companionship of others was nice, but no it was something more. Something that left her, empty inside. A calling.

Struggling, she sheathed the sword back into its holder. Going over to the dead man that the others had left, she pulled the dagger, and returned it as well.

The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, with much of his life in front of him. That caused her to close her eyes. At times she hated the world for that. And even though he had willingly come after her, she often wondered what caused him to get in the situation he had been in. What other course could have been taken?

Of course, she had grown too soft. And in the end, it rarely matters. If not him, then some other poor lad would have taken his place, and she would have struck him down all the same. Of course, letting those men live could very well hurt her in the future and she knew it. More than likely she would end up killing them too. That is before this all over. The old her would have just killed them while they were still shocked and disposed of the bodies. She should have done that.

"Milady," a familiar voice shouted.

Still, on edge from the fight, she unsheathed her sword and turned it toward the direction the voice had come. And down the road, both Aienna and Eames next to her were running in her direction. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, her mind almost blurring them in with the bandits. But no, it was them.

Her body tensed, and once more she returned the sword to its place. Never being one for the religious type, she now felt like muttering every holy cursing she could think of. "Go away," she shouted back, as they were only about ten feet out now. Without saying anymore she turned to walk away from them as to prove her point.

However, despite her warnings, it did not take long before the other two caught up with her. Now walking side by side, she turned to Aienna and gave her a hard look. "What in Maker's name do you think you are doing here? Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"King Alistair sent us," it was not Aienna but rather Eames who answered the question.

"And I'm telling you to go away." So Alistair had sent them. Must have asked them to go with her before they had met back up at the burial grounds. He tricked her. Again. And even though, she knew he was only thinking of her safety, a part of her began to boil with anger.

"We can't," this time it was Aienna who spoke, but in a much firmer tone then she had ever spoken to her before. "The King says you are sick, and that you believe that you have to be alone because of this sickness. He says we need to stay with you, no matter what you say or do. It was a direct order and one that overthrows the Queen's wishes considering your condition."

Eames nodded and she let out a long frustrated growl. Of course, she could lose them pretty easy. She could sneak out one night or perhaps just slip away while the two were busy. But if the King got word that his Wife was now missing, he would send more than just these two. And if they found her, she knew their mission would be to bring her home.

No, she was defeated in this regard. Short of killing them, there was no way she would be alone. "Kill?" she whispered to herself. She had just suggested that.

"Milady?" Eames asked.

"Fine, but heed my warning. This journey we are on is not some training exercise. And at the end of it, is likely my death. You must accept this." Both started to open their mouths to argue with her but she raised her voice, "I said accept this as a fact. You must forget about me as a Queen or as your friend. Out here I'm a warrior like any other. And when I die like any other, you must go back home."

Neither of them accepted her terms, but neither one opposed them either. She supposed it would have to do for now. Surely, Alistair had not mentioned the Calling and therefore, they could not know about this sickness. To them, both would assume that a cure existed somewhere in this world.

"So where are we going?" Aienna finally asked.

"You will see soon enough," she replied.

The following week had been ordinary for the most part. The group traveled on foot, camping out when the nights became too dark to travel. Talk between the three of them had been little, and she had planned to keep it that way as much as possible. If anything she wanted to distance herself from them. It would make it easier when the time came.

As for tonight, the fire was still strong as the three enjoyed their evening meal. Even with her two companions, Maria still felt the bitter coldness of keeping them apart and from having to lie to them. Well, maybe lie was too strong of a word, more just not telling them the whole truth. At least that is what she told herself to make herself feel better.

"We are heading to Vigil's Keep, yes?" Eames asked, breaking the silence. She had watched them talk, but now he directed the question to her.

"Yes, we should be there tomorrow."

"I remember hearing about the rumors and stories that happened in Vigils Keep. I was told that after you had defeated the Archdemon, news of a talking darkspawn had surfaced. You, in turn, had gone to Vigil's Keep to discover what was really happening. While everyone has their own different take on the tale, they all agree on one thing. It was a darkspawn war between two factions."

She said nothing. It had been hard to deal with things from her past and she hated conjuring those memories back up. If only people understood what becoming a Hero does to you. If only they knew some of the things she had to do to keep them safe. No not them, the nation of Ferelden. It meant sacrificing lives, innocent lives. How could anyone, be a hero like that?

"Maria?" Aienna asked. Their eyes met, and she could see the gloomy eyes and the droopy face the girl was giving her.

"Sorry, my past is not up for discussion." Frustrated she got up and walked away from the campsite, and went toward a clearing. Once there she had sat back down against a tree, to watch the clear starlit sky.

Its beauty was remarkable. She could not remember the last time she had just sat back and watched the skies. It was no short of breathtaking. Hours went by, as she remembered pieces of her past. It was all very puzzling the way the world worked. And she never had gotten her answer as to why she had been chosen.

A hard breeze swept through her. The gusts of the wind threatening to blow her cloak away, as she tightened it around her. It only grew stronger as she was finally forced to raise her hands in front of her to prevent random debris from entering into her eyes. "What in maker's breath?"

As suddenly as it had come, it was gone, replaced by the ground shaking. She jumped up and stared at the ground, wondering what could cause such a disturbance. And then there was a loud moan roaring from the heavens. Maria turned her gaze back to the beautiful stars. In that instant, the stars were no more, for now, the sky itself tore apart, a veil of green protruding from where the stars had been.

It was a surreal feeling, watching the sky as if someone took a giant blade and tore through its skin. Then the wind kicked back up again, as she watched spirling green arcs travel down into the earth. The world moaned out again and again in upheaval. The world seemed to be dying.

Before she had realized it, the other two were at her side. Eames had a sword in hand while Aienna only stared out in disbelief. "What in Maker's breath do you think that is?" Eames asked, his voice upset, nervous. Aienna showed the same signs, a hand holding onto herself in false comfort.

"I don't know what it is. But I'm sure it won't be long before we find out." The world cried out again, as Maria kept her eyes on the majestic green. She only hoped whatever this was, it would not throw her into another impossible war. A war where they called her a hero, as the blood of innocence was sprayed all around her.


End file.
